A Few Changes Here, A Few Changes There
by H2OMeLoN4eva
Summary: Tsukushi is pregnant! Yes, but it is not Tsukasa's child[ren]. Whom is it? Read and find out! I changed this a bit!
1. Is There Any Hope Left?

-Disclaimer- I do not own this or that…feel free to use it. It was random.

Author's Note: This is a replacement chapter for the previous one but please read and review! If you cannot please show that, you liked my story by adding this to your favorites or alerts list. Thank you kindly! I will complete this in my own time. This story takes place after Tsukushi leaves for the states to forgo her life and create a better future for her family and herself. It was many years…

* * *

Chapter 1: Is there any hope left? 

A girl with wavy hair sat in the plane with sunglasses and a gorgeous fur coat on. She prepared to get off their private jet and the bodyguards around her prepared to block as much of the public from getting close to her as possible. She was neither the tallest nor the most beautiful woman in the world but her reputation ranked rather high in society.

"Mrs. Kitagawa?"

"Yes, Bruno?"

"We have arrived in Japan, would you please wake Mr. Kitagawa now?"

"All right, thank you for informing me."

She walked over to a glamorous rosewood door and opened it slightly with a push. A handsome man slept on the gold silk covered bed in a very angelic position. His face was calm and peaceful as she quietly walked over to her husband's side and stirred him from his peaceful slumber.

"Hmmm?"

"We have arrived in Japan, wake up now."

He outstretched a hand and grabbed her waist.

"Ah…! What are you doing? This is no time to get naughty!"

"Oh but don't you love me…?"

His puppy eyes glimmering with a child-like glow in his perfect features. She stared at his playful innocence. She kissed his cheek gently and left him awaiting more.

"Tsukushi, kiss me here please," pointing to his lips.

"Oh Edward, stop fooling around. We should get off now. I want to see my parents as soon as possible."

"Alright but you owe me something afterwards in the car alright?"

"Fine. Just get moving you little lazy butt."

He got up and went to the luxurious bathroom. Although she felt sick from the plane ride and the pregnancy, she held up with all the strength within her and kept her posture.

They exited the plane hand in hand. Many people were staring and screaming but on in this wild crown four people were gazing intensely at Mrs. Tsukushi Kitagawa with an indescribable emotion etched into their perfect features.

The crowd screamed wild as former pro-model in the states, Tsukushi Kitagawa walked down the long stairway blooming with her handsome husband clinging onto her arm. Carefully they got off the jet and walked into the airport to find Tsukushi's parents. It has been quite a few years now that Tsukushi has left Japan as a poor maiden and arrives home a successful and wealthy wife and mother-to-be.

"Tsukushi! Tsukushi! Over here!"

Her parents jumped and screamed with joy as Tsukushi and her husband exited through their gate. Over the years, Tsukushi has been sending money back to her parents so that they could live a harmonious and comfortable life.

Tsukushi sweat dropped and kept her head as low as possible. Edward also noticed this massacre and just to have a joke out of this, he led Tsukushi closer and closer to her parents before she noticed and he ran at least ten feet away from them. In the corner of the airport, he whistled innocently and looked out the window checking out Japan.

Edward is a Japanese- American man. He is born and raised in the states but his parents never bother coming to Japan. This was his first time in his native country so he wanted to see as much as possible. He is fluent in most of the foreign languages but Japanese and English are the most familiar to him.

'I'll get you for this dear husband. I'll get you for this.'

"Hello mother, father and Susumu. How have you all been?"

"Tsukushi!" screamed Shigeru, Yuki, Sakurako, and the F4.

This crowd came running up to her and stopped abruptly to wait for their greetings. Edward immediately noticed a few handsome men near his wife and ran the distance back to her side.

"You are back I see…" grunted a bored Tsukasa.

She elbows her husband gently but enough to realize that she is mad. He prepared for this though because he always gets into trouble with his wife so on every bodyguard, he placed a small gift into each of their jackets. When it was necessary, he would pull a gift out and soothe his pregnant wife down a bit or just to make her forget that he was the troublemaker. The reason, well, Tsukushi is not a materialistic person so when she receives a gift, she will begin a fuss and postpone what she engaged in previously.

"Here you go dear, a custom made ring for my precious wife. I am sorry I did that, please forgive this man," begged Edward.

"Alright but please don't do that again. I need you by my side." She replied.

The F4 and company's faces all dropped and noticed this intimate moment. They blushed and immediately turned around but not Tsukasa. He stood there for a moment longer and felt his heart shatter to pieces. However, it was not as if Tsukushi is his or something. No, he could not date or marry Tsukushi any more because she was happily married and pregnant for that matter. In addition, he is married to Shigeru.

Tsukushi and Edward immediately noticed the tension and uncomfortable vibes in the room and stopped. They changed their conversation and merely held each other's hands.

"Come on! Let us go to our new house! I want to see what it is like. I heard it was part of Eddie's inheritance," exclaimed Tsukushi.

They all left the airport. Tsukushi's family left in a limousine while Tsukushi and Edward were in another. Then the F4 and company went into two other limousines and they all headed for the Kitagawa house. Little did they know it was definitely not a house. It was much, much more.

* * *

Okay! I know this sounds a bit cheesy and stuff but that is it! Please review and tell me how I am doing. Flames are fine with me but compliments would be better. Encourage me! I edited this chapter but opinions still help. I hope you liked. Thank you! Come again. 

By the way, I will finish my stories. Do not worry. Before I graduate, I will finish all my stories! For now, enjoy this one!

Loves, D. -.v

P.S. I know it is somewhat short but that is just how I am!


	2. An Accident

-Disclaimer- I do not own this or that…feel free to use it. It was random.

Author's Note: This is purely a fanfic but please read and review! I will complete this in my own time. This story takes place after Tsukushi leaves for the states to forgo her life and create a better future for her family and herself. It was many years…

* * *

Chapter 2: An Accident

All three limousines drove up to the Kitagawa house. All of them were in awe as they drove around the never-ending garden. They finally reach the big redwood doors of the mansion with a door attendant, butlers, and servants all awaiting their new master and mistress.

Shigeru jumps out of the limousine with Tsukasa linked through her arms. She was very displeased with the behavior Tsukasa had given her since this morning.

Shigeru's P.O.V.>

"Tsukasa! Come on!"

I practically dragged him across the ground. I can still see his trail in the dirt. I should pay for the damage.

I stared in awe at this mansion because it is twice the size as Domyoji and mine's mansion. I am so happy for Tsukushi. She found herself a nice husband.

"Eee! Tsukushi- chan, your mansion is amazing! Who would call this a house?" I exclaimed.

Always being the super hyperactive girl/wife/daughter that I am, proudly I stated the obvious.

"Thank you Shigeru, this is our first time here as well and we think it's quite the size as well. Please come in for tea," said Tsukushi.

This is her husband's first time here. Wow, I never expected Tsukushi to be so calm and postured. The states have really had a thing or two on her! She is so voluptuous now! I wonder if I should visit her sometime. Then maybe Tsukasa and I can start a family as well!

Normal P.O.V.>

"Greetings master Edward and mistress Tsukushi," greeted a servant.

A gentle looking old woman came up and said that she is the head of servants of the servants in this mansion.

"Greetings, I am Mrs. Tamachi, I am pleased to meet you. Please enter the humble mansion before you catch a cold, Mrs. Kitagawa," said Mrs. Tamachi.

"Please just call me Tsukushi," replied Tsukushi.

"Yes, Tsukushi," said Mrs. Tamachi.

"Please come on in," said the door attendant.

"He's right! You should get inside before you get sick!" exclaimed Edward.

"It's alright Edward, I'm fine. In fact I think I am broiling in this oven," replied Tsukushi.

They enter the mansion and a marvelous sight stood before their eyes. They all stood there, stunned by this gorgeous lobby. After awhile, everyone took off their coats and walked into the living room. It is a room filled with the most gorgeous furniture and the walls are cover with many expensive paintings. It looked homey and comfortable and yet, there is an eloquent feeling that bounces throughout the room.

Edward's P.O.V.>

When we first entered this mansion, I did not realize that my grandparents were super elite and realized my mistake. Never think less of my grandparents.

"Please get my wife some tea and me a cup of espresso and our guests whatever they wish," ordered Edward.

"No fair! I want an espresso too," exclaimed Tsukushi.

"But…"

I was speechless. A pregnant woman who has an urge for everything sweet, what can I say? I do not want her to have caffeine. It might hurt our unborn child.

She looked at my down drawn face and gave me a gentle smile. I immediately knew that she understood what my intentions were and I felt enormously glad about it. That is one of the many reasons I fell in love with her and proposed to her two years ago. We were married in the states right after she fulfilled her career and finished her master's degree.

The espresso and tea came along with the orders of their guests/friends. I personally did not like the Tsukasa Domyoji man. He had a long relationship with Tsukushi before she met me and it took me awhile to earn her trust. It was entirely this imbecile's fault!

She is fine now of course. She has gotten over the incidents a few years ago and now has no problem with talking to Tsukasa as a friend. However, when I look into Tsukasa's cold eyes staring at my wife I see desire and lust running through his blood but as soon as he looked at her belly, he had a slight bit of hurt and defeat in his eyes. I notice this every time and was extremely proud. Of course, I know I should not feel this way but I cannot help that. Who told him to let go of such a wonderful woman? Of course, I should thank him for doing so as well. After all, it was his doing that I had the opportunity to meet my wife.

Normal P.O.V.>

_Ring-ring_

As Edward left his seat to answer the phone call, Tsukushi quietly reached for the espresso while she had the chance. She quietly sipped away and enjoyed the rich aroma coming from the caffeine-filled drink and then placed her own cup of tea onto her husband's saucer and mixed some cream into "his" tea to make it replicate an espresso.

'Nobody tells Tsukushi what she's not allowed to do' thought herself.

"So Tsukushi, tell us about America. How is your life there?" asked Yuki.

She did not know what to say about Tsukushi's quiet trick and decided to interrupt the weird vibe by asking.

"Well, it is really beautiful and a wonderful country to live in! My life there is splendid and luxurious. I graduated from New York University, married Edward after my master's degree in fashion, and retired from my modeling career. Then, I am pregnant and my husband is giving me excessively many restrictions. I wish he would let loose a bit but I love him for that reason and here I am. How about you guys?"

Yuki spoke, "Life in Japan is about the same and I am engaged to Sojirou at the moment! He is so kind to me but I am envious about your life. I wish I was pregnant…"

Phhfftt… Sojirou spit out his tea as well as Tsukasa, Akira, Sojirou, Sakurako, and Shigeru. Rui's face stayed calm as always.

"Well, Sojirou is the number one playboy! You won't have to wait long."

Yuki blushed profusely.

"Yuki!" exclaimed Sakurako.

Then, Sakurako told her abridged version of her life.

"Well I am not dating so I feel a bit lonely. However, the single life is somewhat nice. I feel like settling down though. Right now, I am the prison guard of the women's juvenile hall."

Then, she said the quick version of everyone's life.

"Akira is single and still the older women playboy, Sojirou is settling down with Yuki as mentioned before by Yuki, Rui is still awaiting Shizuka's return from France, Tsukasa is married to Shigeru, and I am single and have a job."

"Well, everyone seems to be living well!" and she looked down into her cup of espresso and tapped her finger a bit on the side.

Everybody noticed her hesitance and felt embarrassed about their lack of conversation.

"Hey Makino, what did you do in the states?" said Domyoji.

That was the first sentence that Domyoji had spoken that whole day. At that moment, Edward entered the room. He sat down next to Tsukushi.

"It is Kitagawa now, Mr. Domyoji," said Edward, in an annoyed tone.

Domyoji looked away and Shigeru pressed on the topic. Edward picked up his cup of "espresso" and took a sip. It tasted like tea but with lots of cream. He realized something was going on here so he looked into his wife's cup. In it, clear, as broad daylight is his espresso that is currently in Tsukushi's hands. He felt as if hell had broken loose as he immediately reached for his espresso back. Something about espresso always made his wife a bit… crazy. Somehow, espresso makes her moods swing from many emotions as fast as the speed of light.

"No Edward," smirking proudly at her success.

He reached over a bit more and CRASH! The espresso in Tsukushi's hand slipped and fell onto the sofa and her stomach.

"Aahh! It is hot!" screamed Tsukushi.

"Maids! Bring a towel and show me where our bedroom is."

He carefully wiped down Tsukushi's dress as much as possible and carried Tsukushi up the stair at his quickest pace considering her weight and the many flights of stairs.

In the living room, they all sat there too surprised to move. 'What just happened?' thought everyone. Then a servant came into the room with many others. The elderly woman from before came in and asked them to leave.

As soon as they left, the servants following her grabbed the cushion the espresso spilled on and removed it for cleaning as soon as possible.

Upstairs in the bedroom, Edward took off the dress Tsukushi was wearing and her undergarments. He then took her to the bathroom and carefully put Tsukushi into the bathtub. A minor burn seemed to have appeared on her skin and he immediately wiped it with a damp towel.

He then bathed her and dressed her in her pajamas. Tsukushi She touched her stomach gently and felt pain at the burnt spot.

"It hurts!" whimpered Tsukushi.

"Never mind that, are you alright? Do not forget that we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," chided Edward.

"Hhmm…I feel kind of tired. Can I rest a bit?" asked Tsukushi.

"Of course, call me if you need anything," said Edward.

"I do want one thing. Can you get me some whipped cream?" asked Tsukushi.

"Alright but aren't you worried about getting fat?" asked Edward.

"Just get it for me," said Tsukushi.

"Be right back," replied Edward.

In the meantime, the espresso kicked in and she slipped out of her bed and sat on top of the blankets. She had a jolt of energy and could not resist a little game.

Edward returned with the whipped cream and handed it over to her. She immediately sprayed a large amount onto her husband. He tried to block the cream from hitting his face but a bit got onto his face. He began by licking off the excess then gave her a kiss and grabbed the whipped cream. He sprayed the whipped cream all around Tsukushi's face. They continued this war and ended up calling for so many cans of whipped cream that their bodies, bed, and parts of the floor is covered with whipped cream.

She pulled Edward's whipped cream tie down and embraced him. Carefully he embraced her back.

"Can we sleep in here any more? It feels slippery around here," with a mischievous expression.

"I don't think so…," said Edward.

He pulled off his soiled clothes layer by layer and his body made Tsukushi lust for him inside her.

He climbed into the whipped cream bed in his boxers and made an angel shape in the cream. Tsukushi stepped back and slipped on a bit of whipped cream behind her. Her fall was in slow motion as Edward tried to save her from her fall.

"No Tsukushi!" exclaimed Edward.

"Aahh!" screamed Tsukushi.

Her arms flailing and Edward jumping off the bed, she fell slovenly onto the floor and knocked unconscious.

"Tsukushi!" exclaimed Edward.

* * *

Oh my gosh! Did you feel the tension in the atmosphere? Did you see how long it is? Do you like it? If so, comment my story! I love reviews because it shows how much you all respect my writing. Anyways, I am hopeful that I will get more reviews! Thanks for reading. Ciao in chapter 3. You know you can always ask about the parts you do not understand in a review. I would happily reply to your question! Byee! Love, D. -.v

FLaMeS aRe AcCePtEd BuT bEwArE oF mY wRaTh!


End file.
